


Prompt Fics, Drabbles, and Ficlets

by TheOperativeWord (KitsuneHashiba)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneHashiba/pseuds/TheOperativeWord
Summary: A collection of short fics and 100-word drabbles cross-posted on Tumblr.Tags will be updated as chapters are added.
Relationships: FL4K/Zane Flynt, Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. be still, my heart [FL4K/Zane]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FL4K muses about the resident funny-man (in that disturbing, ambiguously affectionate way of theirs).
> 
> [250 words]

There is a stillness in the air.

The serene calm of a dark, starlit night.

The humans are resting now. A period of recovery after a long fight, following an even longer evening of celebrating the liberation of one Alistair Hammerlock.

The fight into the compound had been glorious. Amara with her violent glow as she buffeted blows against the larger COV enemies, accompanied by the flaming destructive powers of Iron Bear and its pilot.

Then there was Zane— flittering about the compound at the same speed as his speech, firing round after round at his enemies’ backs when they can’t keep up.

In sleep, the man is motionless.

Silent.

In sleep, there’s a vulnerability to his form that FL4K knows is as false as the Digi-Clone at the operative’s side.

For a brief moment, FL4K wonders what it would be like to hunt this man, who dodges each attack with an almost precognitive flair. Who keeps one eye open at all times, eager for a fight, but just as eager to _survive_. That singular, animalistic struggle become real in this man who jokes about death as easily as he deals it.

There is a stillness in the air, and it is the absence of movement just before a shot. An unusual silence from the lack of mechanical motion as FL4K observes, catalogues, _consumes_ every detail of the scene before them, committing it to memory as sure as the day the archives burned before them.

Let him sleep well tonight.


	2. the warmth of your smile [Alistair/Wainwright]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introspection, grief, and Hammerlocks.
> 
> [450 words]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Winny and Alistair Day 2021.

There is a new statue at the Jakobs Manor.

It’s made of snow and ice and cold, cold, _cold_. And at the heart of it…

His sister.

They had been close once. A lifetime ago, he and Aurelia had driven their nanny quite mad with their frequent ventures into the wilderness, tripping over each other as they rushed headlong into childish mischief.

When that mischief turned to malice, he couldn’t say. Certainly, his sister had never been what one would call a “good” person. Selfish, conniving, destructive; all descriptors he, himself, had used in the past. Even so, this… _wickedness_ was far beyond her usual demeanor.

It reminded him of old hurts. Of a young boy grieving over a small creature that he couldn’t save from vengeful sibling rivalry.

He never quite forgave her for that.

Had such evil been her true nature all along? He’d been so certain of that in his youth, but now he wonders whether something or indeed some _one_ had watered that seed of darkness within her heart. If perhaps he could have pursued some brotherly avenue that would have kept Aurelia from fully adopting the Lady Hammerlock persona that mum and dad had nurtured.

To see his little sister like this, her regal features forever encased in an icy tomb of her own making, pains him in a way he cannot explain.

They had been close once, after all.

Even in death, her frozen stare looks down upon him with disdain. It reeks of the Hammerlock name and titles—a family history of ripping lands and riches and livelihoods from the hands of others. It is a name he shares, and perhaps he too is doomed to lose his sense of self to the weight of paternal expectations.

To embrace the cold-hearted nature of the aristocracy.

A warm hand turns him towards warm smiles, and an even warmer mouth upon his own. Wainwright.

Winny.

A man who’d lost fortune and family and his very heart to Hammerlocks. Who’d understood the onus of pedigree and heredity, and would light the world on fire to be by Alistair’s side. He owes this magnificent man so much more than a kiss.

He curls his body around Winny’s, pulling him close as though the heat of his embrace could chase away the chill at his back. Could melt the chains of familial obligation and free him from this guilt over his sister’s demise.

With Wainwright in his arms, he can forgive all the painful moments of his past, all the hurts he’d held onto long past their due, if it meant he had the love of this one man.

With Winny by his side, he’d never feel cold again.


End file.
